The Pheonix: Rise from the Ashes
by RedLantern2814
Summary: From the death of one hero. Another is born.


"See I told you Batman can beat anyone!"

I remember sitting under the tree that day. Summer was just about winding down. I was elven. My best friend Ian was with me reading comics.

"Yea right man Green Lantern would have him beaten in no time!"

I put down the comic I was reading and laughed at him.

"Give him time to prepare and Batman can take down anyone, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, even Superman, he could take out anyone anytime even people in the Marvel universe!"

Ian sighed and went back to his issue of the Green Lantern. "Whatever man....fanboy."

I laughed. "Your just jealo...hey did you hear that.?"

A loud scream had pierced the air and wind. It was coming from my house.

"It sounds like your mum..."

I jumped up and ran to the house Ian close behind me. I burst through the front door and almost collapsed laughing. My mother was standing on a chair like I had seen in some of my favorite cartoons. Right across from her on the top of the refrigerator was an owl. It seemed to be studying her curiously, as one would a monkey in a zoo.

In his beak there was a large yellow envelope with emerald green writing on the front. I couldn't make it out from that distance but it didn't matter. The owl's eyes locked with mine and it did a graceful dive from the top of the fridge to right about above my head. It then dropped the envelope into my hands and swooped out the kitchen door and high into the afternoon sky.

I ran to mom. "Mum it's ok you can get off the chair he's gone." I helped her down from the chair. She immediately collapsed into it.

"Bloody disease carrying things. Scared me half to death. What was it doing with that envelope anyway?"

"I don't know mum." I took a look at the envelope that was sitting in my hand. It was sealed with a weird symbol on the back. I noticed the H on the front, but what did it stand for? I flipped it over to the front. "Wierd..."

Ian looked over my shoulder. "What's up man."

I showed him the front. "My name is on this..."

"Well open it see what it says....probably just an ad for something stupid bird tried to steal your mail."

I carefully opened the back and took out the letter. It had a weird feeling like dry parchment. For some reason my hands were shaking.

"Well common man tell me what it say....Hellooooo...Guy...earth to Guy...Guy..."

* * *

"Hey Guy are you here with us."

Guy shook his head in mid thought. He had been daydreaming. Five other men were staring at him. It was no longer summer but a stormy day in fall. The wind screamed from all angels and in the distance they could see a large almost broken down house. The shutters were torn apart and banging hard on the side. It looked similar to the _Shrieking Shack_ that Guy had visited when he still was a student at Hogwarts.

He looked up into the face of the person who had just said his name. His hand softly on Guy's shoulder. No one could mistake who he was. The green eyes, jet black hair and of course the scar. The world famous Harry Potter. His boss.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Sorry sir head must have wandered off. It won't happen again."

Harry shrugged. "Hey don't worry about it, this is your first mission after all and having me around probably isn't helping, in fact I remember my first mission for the Ministry...faeries everywhere and it didn't help having Minister Shakle..."

One of the men cleared their throat a bit loudly. Loud enough to be heard over the thunder at least. Harry looked over his shoulder. "Err another time...anyway let's go over what we need to do."

He took out his wand and waved it over the ground. In an instant a odd green glow seemed to appear in mid-air. The glow soon became a grid which starting to show the blueprint of the building to the left a picture of a man showed up. He looked very well kept in a suit and tie. Silver eyes peered back to them with similar colored hair to match. He appeared to be waving to a group of people. The picture came from an old copy of the Daily Prophet.

"This is Jonathan Stark. Last week he was murdered by this man." The screen switched to show a man who could best be explained as the complete opposite of Stark. He was wearing black robes, similar to what a deatheater would wear years ago during Lord Voldermort's reign. His hair was short and blond and unkempt. His eyes were two different colors. Silver on the left. Dark red on the right. A sneer showed across his face. This was a mugshot from Azkaban. The date showed it was taken about 3 years ago. A woman standing on Guy's right gave a small grunt.

"Janus...", She muttered , "We've had a place in Azkaban ready for him since Voldermort's death and his breakout.. Picked out the curtains in the cell myself."

Harry gave a smirk out of the corner of his mouth. "Well this time we are one step ahead. He resides in that house right over yonder. The blueprints show the basic layout of the building. The plan is to have Guy and E move in on the back door." Two figures indicating them showed up taking their places. "Kyle, Hal and myself will take the front." Three more figures. "While the rest of you will patrol the outside making sure that there are no escape attempts. A ring appeared around the blueprint. "I put all the necessary blocks around this area. He won't be able to fly, or apparate out of here. The only way would be on foot, which would be near impossible."

The blue print then changed views again, showing what looked like a study. "People on the inside with me our goal is this room. It is up the stairs all the way in back. Surveillance shows this as where he was only moments ago. He thinks we followed his decoy halfway across London, and we are about to give him a rude awakening." He paused for a moment. "Now this is very important. He likes to use his phantoms..."

"Phantoms sir?" Guy asked.

A ghostly image appeared. Similar to a masked deatheater. He was shown punching an auror, after absorbing his stun attack. "Think of them as images of wizards. They can't do much besides block spells and physically attack us, but they can be a bad distraction. A stunner to the face is the only thing that dissipates them. Anyway I am more then certain that he has them all through the house so everyone please be attentive and wands at the ready." He continued. "Janus himself does not take prisoner's expect many killing curses coming your way. I would like to have no casualties this mission."

One of the aurors voice rang out. "Wouldn't mind sending a killing curse his way. I think he has more then earned it."

Harry's voice told a bit of a scolding. "Auror Jordan I did not become head of the department to condone that type of punishment. He will rot in Azkaban and face justice, same as everyone else who has chosen the path he has."

"Jus' saying..." Jordan muttered.

"Alright we now the plan and the target. Auror's Eternity and Guy go to the back door and await my signal. Do not worry about your voices I have a spell in affect that will not allow them to be heard by anyone but your squad mates. Alright people let's get in position."

"Yes Sir!" All of the aurors said in agreement. Guy and Eternity ran low over the grass to the back door of the mansion. Guy took the right end and Eternity took the left. They stayed that way in silence for a moment waiting to see Harry's signal. After a few minutes Guy spoke up. "I can't believe that Harry Potter is joining us for this mission. The ministry must want this Janus guy bad."

E clicked her tongue impatiently. "Comon rook this guy is wanted for about 10 murders over the span of a year. Not to even mention the time he served as Voldermort's personal executioner. I can't wait to see the look on his face when we throw him headfirst into that cell. This is gonna be speci..."

Before she could get another syllable out a sliver aberration floated in front of them. It showed an image of a stag. "THERE IT IS. HERE WE GO ROOK."

She blasted the door open with a flash of red. Splinters went flying everywhere Guy instinctively backed her up as they entered the bottom floor of the house. It was the kitchen. They could hear Harry's team doing the same think across the hall. It was eerily silent in the house. There wasn't even any of the phantoms Harry mentioned in sight. They met up with Harry at the foot of the stairs. "Odd I was expecting something a bit more dramatic...oh well up the stairs then."

Harry took point while the rest started up the stairs two by two their wands in front of them. Guy noticed not a single one of them showed any sign of fear...just like...his mind flashed back briefly to a comic panel of Green Lantern...he shook his head. "Keep your head in the game Guy..." He muttered very softly to himself. Eternity turned her head and raised her eye brow.

They finally reached the top of the stairs. The study lied directly in front of them. Harry walked right up to the door. "Here we go...remember watch out for the killing curses." He raised his wand and sent a stunner at the door breaking it into splinters the same way Eternity had done to the back door.

"Ministry of Magic, Janus put your wand on the ground and your hands up...it's over." Harry voice rang out in the most commanding tone that Guy had ever heard. The rest of them filed into the room and took in the surroundings. The walls were filled with books of every variety. A small fire was also set in a nearby fireplace.

In the very back of the room on a old fashion couch sat Janus. His eyes seemed to be studying them all. He smiled. "Ahh Harry Potter...I kind of figured my decoy would be in vain, and look you brought a group too. How nice of them to witness your final moments." He leaped behind the couch barley avoiding the curse that Harry sent towards him. The couch exploded into pieces of cloth and cotton.

"Now now that wasn't very nice. Children punishment time!" Five phantoms raced out of the fireplace and came screaming towards the group. They all instinctively shot stunners right towards the phantom's faces. All five effortlessly batted the spell away from their face protecting them.

Guy ducked barley missing the strong fist of one of the phantoms. He reacted by pushing his weight into the monster trying to lower his defense. The phantom stumbled a bit but blocked the follow up stunner heading towards him. Through a quick glance from his eye he could see that Potter had just taken down the phantom he was fighting, as well as Kyle. Both of them were currently dueling Janus. His wand work was amazing. He was shooting killing curses but also was defending himself better then anyone Guy had ever witnessed before. However Harry and Kyle were going spell to spell with him.

A scream from his right grabbed his attention. The phantom Eternity was fighting had connected with a punch to her face. She slammed into the wall and went unconscious. Without another moments hesitation Guy let his reflexes do the work. He rolled out of the way of the phantoms incoming punch and did a quick dash across the floor to collect Eternity's wand. He could feel the breath of the phantom Eternity was fighting on the back of his neck and he was sure the previous phantom was following close by. With Eternity's wand in his possession he slid across the floor and took careful aim just as the phantoms leaped ready to crush him. With luck that shocked even him he shot two stunner's out connecting with both of them in the face. They both evaporated in a cloud of shadow and dust.

He knelt down by Eternity and checked her pulse. She was still alive, just hurt. He heard her faint voice. "Janus...he wasn't supposed to be this strong..." Suddenly he heard Harry yell out Kyle's name. His body froze and crashed down in a heap. He had been hit by one of Janus's curses and died instantly. Harry yelled in anger and the duel continued more viciously and lighting fast then it had before.

At almost the same instant he heard a weak yell then a loud snap come from another corner of the room. The phantom had Hal by the throat. Turning in the direction of Guy the phantom tossed Hal's body at him. Guy dove to the left and barley dodged the body and at the same time threw a stunner at the phantom, dealing with him as well. He checked Hal's body quickly but there was no chance, his neck had been snapped by the phantom.

Suddenly Janus's voice cut through the fight. "And here i thought my last contract would be hard. But nope you came right to me. We were gonna have some fun too Potter!"

Harry was unfazed by this though. "Shut up." He said and the duel went on. Guy was about to join in on the duel when he felt was he assumed was a invisible wall between him and the fight. "NO GUY" Harry yelled, "He's too dangerous..." Guy started banging on the makeshift wall."Let me help."

Janus sneered. "You will get your chance boy, after I kill him. Now where was I Potter...let's see I believe I would start at your house...yes that seems like a good plan. Kill those little brats you have and that girl...what is her name Sinny? Tinny?"

"YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ELSE JANUS!" Harry roared and jumped after Janus momentarily lowering his wand ready to use his fists instead of magic.

And that was it. Horrified Guy could see a mile away what was going to happen next. Janus merely sidestepped Harry and connected with a cruciatus curse in Harry's side. It was enough to force Harry to his knees. Janus stood over Harry with the tip of the want pointing at his chest. He laughed. "And now I give you the boy who lived...or should i say the man who died." He raised his wand "_Avada Kedavra!!_" And Harry dropped to the floor. It was over. Harry Potter was dead.


End file.
